Alastor's First Adventure
by darrien
Summary: The account of how Alastor Moody came to Hogwarts and grew up to become the best Auror of his era.
1. Arrivals

Chapter 1: Arrivals

Disclaimer: Characters and all that sort of stuff don't belong to me

Nights in the little town of St. Frederic usually were silent, but tonight the rain was smashing against the newly paved road. This noise was accompanied by the occasional crack of the thunders and to make the night even more stranger one of these cracks did not bring a bolt of lightning with it, but the figure of a woman who materialised in the middle of the street carrying a bundle in her hand and begun to climb the steps to the village orphanage.

She frantically began to bang the door making even more noise than there already was. Luckily for her a maid was on her way to the basement for medicines to tend to a sick child and she heard the knocks. The maid ran to the door to save whoever it was from the rain and opened a door to find a girl drenched in rain and covered with specks of mud throw herself inside and shut the door.

"Madam, are you all right? Let me fetch you a towel and hot drink..." The maid begun

"No, there is no time! This is a place where you take care of children, true?" The girl said agitatedly

"Yes, yes it is orphanage"

"Please take care of my son; he is only a week old"

"I need to call the Headmistress I can't simply…"

"Please! Only until I return." She begged "Or If I die, I need him to be safe, they will come to collect him when he is older, he will be my avenger, he will be my little Alastor"

Two cracks hit the night and the girl looked up.

"I must go" she whispered

She thrust the baby into the maid's hands and waved her hand at her quickly. She then ran away leaving the maid paralysed completely as if by Magic. She couldn't Move a bone.

If anyone had bothered leaving the comfort of their beds at that time they would have seen a woman leaving the orphanage and running towards the woods and two men spotting her as she entered the wood and chasing after her.

Two minutes later the maid felt that she could move again.

Alastor Moody lay on his bed till late as he was exempt from duties due to his Birthday, or rather his guessed birthday as the ladies of the orphanage weren't sure when exactly he had been born.

His name also was made up. At St Frederic's Orphanage, nameless children were named and surnamed after the day they had arrived, the weather, their appearance their behaviour or their character. Alastor had been a very dark, moody, ill-humoured never laughing baby so the maids surnamed him Moody. His name had been chosen by his mother, or at least that's what the Maid who took him in understood out of her speech.

The short-haired boy got out of his bed and walked to the window to see the garden where his comrades were working. He called them comrades because they were in the same gang as him, and they fought against the other gangs inside the orphanage.

Alastor had quickly made friends and had been accepted into one of the gangs and helped it become the all time winner. They called themselves the Lions of Rage. The Head was Michael Winter, born in the orphanage; he was seventeen and would leave the orphanage next year. Then there was Samuel Little, named after his tiny size as a baby which he still kept as a child, and Robert Williams who carried his true name as he arrived at the age of seven after his parents had been killed in a riot. Samuel and Robert were roughly the same age as Alastor. Other than them were many other members of less importance who mainly served to keep their numbers up and fight in big battles.

Last night there had been a big battle and the Lions had beaten the Egyptian Warriors after a discussion resultant from the outcome of a ballgame. It was a close loss for Alastor who was being followed by three Warriors and still couldn't believe how fast he had run, He had surprised himself a few times already with incredible jumps onto rooftops, quickly curing bruises and finding things just as he thought about them.

That is why the Lions always won; Alastor was a very strange boy.

"Alastor! Alastor! Somebody call Alastor!" Came the booming voice of the Headmistress from the floor below

This can't be good. She seems angry. Alastor climbed down the vines outside his window and crossed the gate into the garden where his comrades were working.

"Al you better hide!" Sam called at him "The Head is looking for you and there's a strange woman with her"

"It must have been that idiot whose nose I punched yesterday"

"Then well get him tonight for blabbing" Michael Winter said "Ill do him in personally"

"Al needs to hide" Sam suggested as the Heads voice came their way.

Michael pointed the shed where the garden tools were kept and Alastor ran into it and curled in a corner.

It was dark and spiders were lurking the corners. Alastor hid beneath a shelf and listened.

"…I don't know what makes you think he will be in the shed " said the Heads voice

"I am pretty sure he is" said an unknown female voice

"Boys have you seen Alastor round here?" Said the Head

"Nope" Sam's voice said

"He ought to be in his bed, it's his Birthday and he can sleep in late" Michael said

"Very true" agreed the Head and scraped the floor as she turned.

Alastor let out a breath and relaxed

"We should look in the shed, I think" The other woman said

Alastor's heart tensed again

"Very well, very well" The harassed Head said

She opened the door and Alastor held himself tighter. The Heads eyes swiped the room until they lay on Alastor.

Alastor was caught. He made an effort to stand up when…

"Not here!" proclaimed the Head

"What?" Alastor thought, she had looked right into his eyes. He remained there half up half sat when the other woman came in and spotted him.

"Come Alastor" she ordered

"Stupid idiot" Alastor thought he should have taken his hiding place back when the Headmistress had looked.

Nonetheless, he followed the two old ladies into the Heads office. Once they had arrived the head spoke.

"Alastor, Miss Rigby has come here to meet you, says she has news from a school you were entered in when you were born. Ill Leave you alone." She said and shut the door behind her.

Alastor was suddenly excited; this lady was connected to his real family, all the fantasies about being the descendant of a noble lord with lords who had fought for the old kings and slain dragon flew back into his mind as he asked

"Are you my family?"

"No, I'm not "

Alastor sank into a chair

"I have come to offer you a position at my school"

"You're school? Why?"

"Well Alastor, it is because you are a wizard."

"Hey call that again and I don't care how old you are, Ill punch you right in the nose!"

"You misunderstand me Alastor" Rigby said, taken aback

"You sure misunderstand who you are talking to!"

This woman had given him hopes of uniting him with his family but had ended up insulting him.

"Alastor, have you ever done anything strange? Unnatural?"

"What… well…what do you care?" articulated Alastor.

"Ill take that as a yes" smiled the woman.

The features on her face seemed to be aging every minute. Her smile brought up a thousand wrinkles around her eyes and face right below her short black hair.

"I am teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" she stated after a silence. "If you come you can learn to control you powers and make them grow"

"Grow? How?" Alastor asked

Rigby drew a stick from her pocket at pointed it at the bookshelf that suddenly turned into a bear.

Alastor shrieked and jumped and Rigby turned it back.

"I can do that?" Alastor asked timidly emerging from behind the chair

"You can learn at Hogwarts"

"Then I will come"

"In that case you must address me and other teachers as professor"

"Yes Professor Rigby" said Alastor

Professor Rigby's hand drifted into her pocket again and handed him a letter which Alastor read carefully and silently until he said

"Professor, I have no money for this, and I don't know where to buy it either"

Professor Rigby smiled again and said" Hogwarts has a special fund for such cases. And if you accompany me I will take you and help you with your purchases"

Alastor stood up and said "after you" and half bowed.

That night he arrived carrying a heavy trunk which he left by his bed seeing all his comrades asleep, he got into bed.

"So where've you been?" Robert asked from the bed above him

"I thought you were asleep" Alastor said

"Not a chance" Came Sam's voice "we wanted to know what adventures you're up to"

Michael was not there as the room were organised in age groups.

"Some kids say you've been adopted" said another Lion

"Sort of" Alastor said "I'm going to a school" remembering he had been told not to tell anyone about his magic

"Fabulous" said Sam

"What?" asked Robert

"Well I mean, we will miss you and all that but that means I take the leadership of the Lions when Michael leaves.

"Don't be so sure" teased Robert

"You know it will be me donkey-head"

"Repeat that when there's light!"

"Id rather not, as your aim is better in the light"

"SILENCE" Boomed the voice of the angry Headmistress. Alastor chuckled at how scared he had been this morning, but now it was different, now he was a wizard which meant his parents had been wizards, which was a clue to finding more about them. After all how many Wizards could there be in Britain?

"Thousands" Alastor thought " Millions" as he saw the hustling of children and parents running around the Platform as soon as he entered it through the magical gate as Professor Rigby had instructed.

Alastor lost no time and climbed onto the great red train and sat in an empty compartment deeply doubting it would remain empty after seeing the number of people out there.

As to answer his thoughts a boy literally flew in, and fell on the floor.

"Be careful with what you do" a bigger boy said to him as he entered kicking the other child fiercely. Alastor leapt to his feet as the bully drew his wand and bit him on the hand making him drop it.

"This is between me and him" the bully said

"You are attacking him from the back, you coward. That makes it my business"

"Let me guess" The bully smirked "Daddy is an Auror eh?"

"What did you call me you scumbag?"

"Oh la la!" the bully smirked further "you don't know what an Auror is; we have a Muggle-born here!"

This time Alastor was sure he was being insulted and he automatically drew his wand out. The Bully cooled down as he realized he wasn't armed and Alastor was.

"Get out!" Alastor ordered

The Bully started to move but decided against it as realisation struck his face.

"Hex me!" he said and waited. Alastor was lost; his enemy had found his weak spot

"Just as I thought" continued the bully "the Mudblood doesn't know any spells"

"But I do: _Petrificus Totalus_!"

Alastor looked around and saw the other boy holding his wandtip at his Bully who had frozen.

"Help me" he said and both of them lifted the bully and moved him into an empty compartment and left his wand beside him.

"Why did you put his wand there?" asked the boy while they walked back

"He would have come back for it, Id rather he didn't and also, I left it right before his eyes so he can see it but not reach it"

The boy laughed.

"What's your name?" he asked

"Alastor Moody. You?"

"Arthur Hitchens"

They shaked hands.

"I think we should change compartments before they find him. He still doesn't know our names." recommended Alastor

"Actually, he does know mine; he is my cousin Cygnus you see."

"Then why did he attack you? You stole his books or something?"

"No. No this is the second time I see him in truth, It's because I am a Half-blood"

"A What?"

"Witch mother, Muggle Father"

They arrived at their compartment and sat down.

"By your lack of knowledge I deduce you are both Muggle Parents"

"I'm an orphan, so I don't really know"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, coming to Hogwarts will allow me to find them"

"That's true! I've heard the Library is great! With a lot of books!"

"Are there genealogy books?"

"I don't know. It's my fist year."

"Like me" said Alastor excitedly

"What house would you like to be in?"

"What's that?"

"Oh! I keep forgetting you know nothing, every student at Hogwarts is sorted into one of Four Houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. My mother was in Slytherin, but that is because all members of the Black family go into Slytherin. I hope I don't!"

"Whys that? "

"Then I would have to be in the same room as Cygnus who I am sure will be sorted into Slytherin like his siblings. I would like Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. The last headmaster was a Ravenclaw but he retired last year. I've heard his wife is a famous seer and told him that the new century will bring disaster to Hogwarts so he decided to retire last year before the arrival of 1900…"

Alastor listened as Arthur went on and on about Hogwarts and the houses and something called Quidditch which Alastor found quite appealing.

At night they arrived at Hogsmeade station.

"First years come this way!" called a tough voice in between coughs "you take the scenic route" he called "First year this way!"

Alastor and Arthur followed into a boat along the icy lake and they saw Hogwarts in the distance, oblivious at the wild adventures they would live in this new home.


	2. Hogwarts Sweet Hogwarts

CHAPTER 2: Hogwarts sweet Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Characters and all that sort of stuff don't belong to me

--------------------------------------------

"Moody, Alastor"

Alastor walked carefully not to trip and sat on the stool, as the hat slid onto his head and said nothing other than

"GRIFFYNDOR"

Alastor ran off to join Arthur at the Gryffindor table.

"I can't believe we both made it!" he said to a smiling Arthur who had tripped on his way to the hat and to the table but kept on a good mood.

"Yes it's great, Mother will be very proud" Arthur started happily "Ill owl her--- Oh!"

The smile fell from his face.

"Anything wrong?" Alastor asked getting alarmed.

"No it's just…" Arthur mumbled "I think I know that man"

Alastor followed Arthur's gaze to a tall and thin dark haired man who was sitting at the centre of the Teachers Table. He was finely dressed in black and green and was running a hand through his goatee waiting impatiently for the sorting to finish.

"Weasley, Primus" called Professor Rigby's voice finishing the Sorting and the whole hall clapped.

Alastor kept examining the man pointed out by Arthur. There was something very unnerving. Alastor had the impression he had seen the same traits on the mans face in someone he knew but couldn't just place it. All of a sudden the man stood up and Alastor almost fell of the bench after the shock.

"Hello! And welcome to Hogwarts once again!" He said with a clear hint in his voice of not meaning it at all. "As many of you know, our dear Headmaster Trelawney has retired due to superstitious fears. The governors of the school have decided to leave the position of Headmaster in my hands. Many of you know me as your potions teacher and Head of Slytherin House for those who don't know me; I am Headmaster Nigellus"

The Slytherin table at the other end broke into applauses and cheers.

"In addition there have been a number of other changes at Hogwarts this year.

"Please welcome our new Potions Teacher: professor Slughorn"

A little man jumped to his feet, although it seemed to make no difference to Alastor's eye in height when standing. Professor Slughorn waved and the students clapped.

"The new Head of Slytherin House; Professor Gamp."

This time a tall wizard, in many ways resembling the Headmaster stood up and was applauded.

"Our Deputy Headmistress: Professor Rigby."

Alastor recognised her as the Witch who had picked him up at the orphanage and told him he was a wizard.

Alastor's Stomach was roaring loudly with hunger.

"And finally Professor Bulstrode who will be teaching Astronomy" Another clap from students, most celebrating not the teacher but the end of the speech.

Professor Nigellus sat down. Alastor looked back down and realised the table was full of food and people were starting to eat. He filled his plate and goblet gladly and begun to bite and gnaw the food.

Arthur kept looking at the headmaster bewildered.

"What's the matter with Professor Nigellus?" Alastor asked between a swallow and a bite

"The Headmaster is my Uncle" Arthur said

Alastor spat out the pumpkin juice as he laughed.

"Why is the Headmaster being your uncle a problem?" he asked bewildered

His opinion seemed to be shared by others whose attention had been attracted by the juice spray.

"But that is excellent!" exclaimed the boy beside Alastor "you can get us out of problems!"

"Its not like that!" Arthur answered

"Who are you?" Alastor inquired "we don't even know you!"

"My name is Primus. Primus Weasley"

"Primus?" said another of the boys "like one in Latin?"

"Yes. My father has decided to have many children and is naming us after the order we were born in…"

Alastor turned his attention back to Arthur as Primus and the other boy got deeply into conversation.

"Why is it different Arthur?" Alastor asked

"Well it's going to be the opposite of what Primus said. Professor Nigellus is going to go specifically after me and try to make life as miserable for me as possible! He hates me!"

"Why?" Alastor asked

Arthur took a deep breath and lowered his voice. "He is my mother's brother. My mother's family wasn't very happy when she married my father because he was a muggle. She was thrown out of the family and disinherited by her father and loathed immediately by all her family."

"But… only for marrying a muggle? That's ridiculous!"

"Yes. I think its ridiculous too buts that how they are. For Gods sake! Their Family Motto is 'Forever Pure'. My mother has given them a bad name in front of the other Pure Blood Families. That is exactly why Cygnus was attacking me on the train. I told you!"

Alastor paused to assimilate what he was hearing.

"Cygnus we can take care of." He said finally "We can go to the teachers and prefects"

"I also told you he is my Cousin didn't I? He is the headmaster's son He'll get away with it."

Arthur's head was in his hands.

Alastor couldn't say anything. This time he saw no loop, no hope for Arthur…Or for anyone related to Arthur… He was still in time! He could break his friendship now before it got worst… But what was he thinking? ...He couldn't leave him like that!... No! He would never do that!

Before Alastor cut put his thoughts into Order the Headmaster ordered the students to get to bed.

Alastor followed the prefect to the dormitory, and got told by him as he couldn't manage to control his awe towards the magnificence of Hogwarts.

-----------------------------------------------------

Alastor woke up the next morning as a shower of icy water smacked him on the face.

"What…Stop!" Alastor jumped to the laughs of his roommates seeing him completely soaked.

"I'll remember this one!" He said menacingly but then joined in the laughs.

The jokers had been Primus and another boy Alastor recognised as the one talking to primus the previous night.

"Fergus Figg" He said seeing his look

"Alastor Moody" Alastor said and went off to dry himself up and to breakfast.

Once he arrived at the great hall he saw Arthur alone with an owl.

"Hello Alastor" he said without lifting his head

"What's that?" Alastor inquired taking a piece of bread and cheese from the plate

"Letter from Mother. I'm writing the response on the back and telling her about Professor Nigellus. I doubt shell be happy to here it."

Alastor suddenly remembered that the Headmaster was Arthur's uncle.

"Finished!" proclaimed Arthur and tied the letter to the patient owl. "Were going to be late for lessons!"

"What do we have?" Alastor asked after finishing his glass in one swallow.

"Here" Arthur handed Alastor a timetable. "Professor Dippet, our head of house, was giving them out before you came down."

"History of Magic- Professor Binns." Alastor read.

"Come it's this way" Arthur said and walked up the busy staircase. Alastor followed.

After a short walk they arrived at a classroom with the door open. The teacher, a tall man with wire rimmed glasses and white hair was sitting at his teacher reading a book.

"Do we just go in?" Arthur asked Alastor in a whisper

"No idea!" Alastor said "We should knock"

"Yes" Arthur agreed. He knocked hesitated and received no response.

"Try again!" Alastor whispered

This time Arthur knocked louder and again the teacher seemed paralysed except for his ceaselessly moving eyes.

"Excuse-! Excuse me sir!" Alastor said clearing his voice.

"Sir may we come in?" Alastor said louder

"What's the problem?"

Alastor jumped thinking he had been answered but realised the voice came from behind. Primus and Fergus had arrived.

"We don't know if we should wait or just go in" Alastor answered whispering again.

"I say one of us walks in, if he tells him off we others wait for permission" Fergus suggested "and if there is no problem we follow"

"Good Idea!" Primus said jubilantly "Alastor you go!"

"Why me?" Alastor asked

"You got here first!" Fergus answered

"Actually Arthur got here first" Alastor said trying to get off

Arthur looked panicked and started to argue.

"What are you doing at the door?"

Alastor wasn't tricked this time as the voice was clearly female. Alastor looked up and saw that a pack of girls had arrived, one of them, the one who had talked, he identified as the first one that had been sorted, and had gone to Gryffindor, Anna Aubrey, and the other four should be logically the other Gryffindor first year girls.

"Were deciding who is going in first."

"What is the difference?"

Primus started to explain the whole problem.

The bell rang

"Ancient History of the Wizarding world-First year. My name is professor Binns"

They all silenced and looked at the professor who had started talking to the empty room.

"He's mad!" Fergus laughed

"We're missing the class!" Arthur said worriedly

"We're missing the class!" Primus said excitedly

"That's enough!" one of the girls said and pushed the others aside as she walked Into the class and sat in front of Professor Binns and begun taking notes.

The other girls followed the example, and unable to stand there alone the boys entered too.

Arthur begun on his notes immediately and Alastor tried to. After a few minutes he could hear the snores from Fergus as he and Primus had fallen asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next was Transfiguration. Professor Rigby ushered them in and begun the class promptly by calling out names and then explaining the different branches of transfiguration with a series of complicated diagram that Alastor did not understand and that Primus and Fergus interpreted as rude positions and gestures and sniggered as they informed each other of what they were seeing.

After break they had Herbology with the Slytherin group. Professor Gamp proved himself to be a severe teacher who favoured the Slytherin group.

"Typical slytherin attitude" Primus informed his friends "and typical Gamp behaviour"

"What Gamp do you know?" Alastor asked Primus

"Herbert Gamp, Professor Gamps eldest son, he works in my fathers department at the ministry and invited us to her sisters wedding with Professor Nigellus's son Sirius."

"So that is why he became chosen Head of House!" Alastor said

"Probably" Primus said "But the thing is that when they discovered that we were Weasleys they kicked us out of the wedding and Herbert was forced to quit the job."

"He had to quit?"

"Well not really, he just swapped department. Some gold changed hands and the minister thought he would do better in another department."

"I don't like that lot!" Fergus exclaimed

"Mr Figg! Five points from Gryffindor! And stop talking!" Gamp said

"I say we go after them!" Primus said in a low voice

"After who?" Arthur asked getting involved actively in the conversation now

"After all those Pure-blood maniacs of course!"

"Attack them out of no reason?" Alastor asked

"They insulted Primus's Family!" Fergus said "and they are unfair to us! Look how we lost 5 points for a little chat while the Slytherins are shouting and laughing"

Alastor seemed convinced.

"I said silence Mr Figg! Detention for you this time!" Gamp shouted

"Lets talk about it later" Primus whispered and they stopped talking and started working.


	3. Teachers

Chapter 3: Teachers

Disclaimer: Characters and all that sort of stuff don't belong to me

--------------------------------------------

Their first Charms lesson came the next day. Professor Dippet, head of Gryffindor house was a young charming genius. He had the Order of Merlin second class for developing a series of strong protection charms but then had decided to commit himself to education.

Potions lessons were hard work. Professor Slughorn was so obvious about who his favourites were that is was scary. Most of his chosen ones were out of their ability but he had exceptions, like Cygnus, who was unable to tell the difference between Moonstone and Puttyroot but was treated well only for being the Headmaster's child.

Defence against the Dark Arts sounded so exciting that Alastor was the first in line, but was let down incredibly. If there was a lesson as boring as History of Magic it was Defence against the Dark Arts. Professor Jones started the first lesson talking about the theory and ethics behind Defence against the Dark Arts.

"…A curse or jinx must be avoided by diplomacy, reasoning and intent of avoidance before applying force in order to ensure the safe current of events that may succeed the principal aforementioned confrontation…" lectured his dull voice as the class took notes.

"Sounds like he's scared of his wand" Fergus commented and Primus couldn't resist the laughter.

"…and remembering always that having good intentions does not necessarily make a curse acceptable" ended Professor Jones an hour later as the bell chimed the end of the double period. "Next lesson we shall commence with Concealment and disguise."

"I can't believe it!" Primus said once they were outside "he's going to teach us how to hide!"

"So all in all this school is a waste of time" Concluded Fergus

"What? Education is a very important manner!" Arthur argued catching up with the group

"But they are not serious!" Primus said "The Headmaster is already biased against us for being in Gryffindor and so are some of the teachers; while the others are complete jokes and know nothing of what they are teaching!"

"They are qualified teachers and the fact that you don't understand what they are teaching does not mean they don't!" Fergus said

They had reached the Great Hall and kept discussing the genuineness of the school while dining.

After Dinner they had the first Astronomy lesson. Professor Bulstrode was very helpful to Primus in the sense that he proved exactly what Primus had said about useless teachers. He spent the whole lesson making mistakes and incorrectly identifying stars, even when he checked with his book. Primus was quick to take advantage of this.

"But professor you just said that Rigel is visible only from the southern hemisphere, how can that be Rigel?

And Fergus soon joined the game

"I don't believe that is Uranus, Professor. It is too big!"

"That is all for today" Professor Bulstrode said finally giving up at Fergus's last comment "Dismissed. Go to bed!"

He left and walked down the stairs in a hurry as the class rang in laughter

"What can we do now?" Primus asked as the four friends left the tower "We still have ten minutes left of official lesson which is another fifteen minutes of before curfew"

"Ill go to bed" Arthur said "I'm tired"

"I'm tired too" Alastor said mainly not to send Arthur off alone.

"Have it your way" Fergus said "We'll go exploring the castle"

He and Primus set off in the opposite direction while Alastor and Arthur headed toward Gryffindor Tower.

They were reaching the Fat Lady's portrait when they bumped into Cygnus Black.

"Look who comes! My Cousin and His Mudblood Friend!" He said to attract their attention.

Arthur and Alastor turned and saw he was accompanied.

"These are Capper and Greyback." Introducing the two tall hairy boys standing behind him.

"What do you want Black?" Alastor asked with a growl in his voice

Cygnus was slightly taken aback by this tone of defiance but kept his courage with the Presence of Capper and Greyback.

"I have not forgotten what you did in the train" Cygnus said "I have come for my revenge"

"Not without some fight!" Alastor said. He was completely terrified with the idea. He hardly knew any magic and was only good in physical fight to a certain extent but that was useless against Capper and Greyback. They were outnumbered and that without counting the fact that Arthur was very shocked and seemed about to faint.

"You have nerve Moody!" Cygnus replied. "I'll give you an opportunity. Forget Hitchens and we will forgive you for your little mistake earlier on."

"I think you should forget about the idea of you revenge if you don't want to end like in the train" Alastor said. He was frantically finding what to say until he could find something better to do.

"How dare you threaten me Mudblood? You have lost your opportunity! You will regret this" Cygnus shouted He raised his wand and Trip-jinxed Alastor causing him to fall backwards.

Capper and Greyback went for Arthur. Alastor imitated Cygnus's jinx and tripped them. Cygnus petrified Alastor and moved towards Arthur raising his wand but a spell hit him first in the head and he fell.

Primus and Fergus were standing in the hallway and ran towards them pointing their wands at Cygnus Capper and Greyback who were all on the floor, who realised their defeat and escaped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several weeks had passed and they were nearing to Halloween. The confrontations against Cygnus were rising as the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin neared. The fights were involving the rest of both Houses and the tension was rising.

"We need to do something" Fergus said

"But what?" Alastor asked looking at the ceiling of the bedroom

"I think it is time to go for them in a bigger scale" Primus said

"What do you mean?" Arthur inquired as he entered the room

"Well, whenever we have fought with them it has been either them coming after us or finding them in the middle of corridors or in the grounds. We should go after them."

"That's true. The best defence is a strong attack" Alastor said remembering his strategies in the Orphanage.

"Nice idea Alastor. Where did that come from?" Fergus said.

Alastor talked for the first time about the orphanage. He explained how they divided into gangs and fought the others.

"Lions of Rage?" asked Fergus when he heard the name of Alasotr's Gang "No wonder you got into Gryffindor seeing as the emblem is a raging lion.

Alastor told them about their battles and strategies while a nostalgic sensation invaded him.

"You really did all that? Primus asked in awe

"…that's not all. In one battle against the Fire-fighters gang we made them follow us down the road towards the river. Sam and Mike stole the Heads bed sheets and…"

"What?" shouted Primus in awe "The Headmistress's sheets?"

"Yes" Continued Alastor "They covered it in sand and placed it over the river. The Fire-fighters followed us across what they thought was a pass over the river and fell right into it."

"Fantastic" Fergus said.

"You have got great ideas!" Primus said. "I think we already have the strategist for out attack on Black and the Slytherins.

"Let's start planning then" Arthur said from his corner where he had been silent all night.

"What do we do Alastor?" Fergus asked

"First we need a date" Alastor said.

"Tonight" Primus said

"Too early" Arthur said

"Make it ten days" Fergus said. "Should be enough to prepare right?"

"Sounds good" Alastor agreed

"Leave it at nine. It will hit on Halloween and we can use the feast as a cover" Arthur said

"Good thinking" Alastor said.** "**Next we need our numbers"

"That will be us four" Primus said "unless we convince any others"

"Just us" Fergus said "We need people we can trust, nobody we meet now will gain our trust so fast.

"Four then" Alastor said "Target?"

"Cygnus Black" Said all three together and laughed.

"Anyone else?" Arthur asked

"Capper" Fergus said

"And Greyback" Primus said.

"Good" Now we will build a plan

"What's the plan?" Primus asked

"I think its too late" Arthur said

"·I 'gree" Fergus said with a yawn.

"Then we will leave it for tomorrow and think of something good to avenge on the Slytherins." Alastor said.

Without further speech the lay on their beds and began dreaming with images of themselves beating Cygnus Black and his co-Slytherins.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – Sorry for the lateness- I was uninspired. R&R please ;) **


	4. Women

**(A/N- Thank you to all of those who reviewed. I greatly appreciate you effort in leaving behind a comment. This is dedicated to all my reviewers)**

Chapter 4: Women

Disclaimer: Characters and all that sort of stuff don't belong to me

--------------------------------------------

"Wingarduim Leviosa" said Professor Dippet. Swish and click!

The class repeated

"When will we learn how to set things on fire?" Fergus interrupted rudely ignoring completely the teacher "I want to see if burning Professor Bulstrode´s hair will make him see the stars and maybe teach him something of Astrology"

"Twenty points off Gryffindor and detention for you, Mr Figg!" Professor Dippet said over the laughs of the class.

Fergus stood up and nodded trying to keep a straight face. He sat down and turned to Primus.

"A bet is a bet" Primus said and pulled his Dragon Fang Necklace and gave it to Fergus.

"Enough!" Professor Dippet ordered.

The bell rang soon and the boys left for the next lesson.

"Did you see the face on Violetta Bulstrode's face?" Fergus asked

Violetta was Professor Bullstrodes daughter and was in their year in Slytherin.

"Just like the day I cursed Black's shoes to shoot into her mouth!" Primus said

Alastor and Arthur joined in the laughs.

"Why would you do that?" said a voice beside Primus. They turned and saw Anna Aubrey and Martha McGonagall glare at them. Anna continued "The poor girl has the bad luck that her father is a teacher, you shouldn't torture her for that!"

The four boys laughed.

"But she uses that to get off punishments" Alastor defended

"Like Black" added Arthur

"Black?" asked Martha "Cygnus Black, he has a teacher parent too?"

"Not teacher" Fergus said "Headmaster!"

"Headmaster Nigellus?" Anna asked "but the surnames--?"

"Martha interrupted this time "He must be using his second name. It is a rule of Hogwarts to protect children who have a Headmaster parent. It begun with Godric Gryffindor's son." Everyone looked at their in silence "I read it in Hogwarts: a History"

"That explains a lot" Fergus said "strange how we never wondered about that"

"We took Arthur's word for it and didn't question."

Arthur smiled. An uncomfortable silence appeared then. If the girls weren't there they would be talking about attacking Black or simply being silent; but the presence of girls made the silence very painful.

"What have we got next?" Arthur said to break the silence even though he knew it was-

"-Transfiguration" said Martha as they arrived at Professor Rigby's classroom.

The boys took their usual place at the back to be able to continue planning what to do to Black but they discovered that Professor Rigby was not teaching today.

"Good Morning" said Professor Nigellus. Everyone looked at the Headmaster in silence. "Professor Rigby is unable to fulfil her teaching duties and has kindly asked me to do it for her." The presence of the Headmaster imposed discipline, whether the students despised him or not. "Open your Beginners Guide to Transfiguration" Professor Nigellus walked back to his chair as Emeric Switch's hand shot up in the air.

"Yes Mr Switch?"

"What is wrong with Professor Rigby, sir?"

"That is none of your business, Mr Switch" He said simply

"But sir!"

"Silence Mr. Switch. It is enough pain for a Headmaster to have to teach a class because a teacher is unable, without the need of discourteous coarse students interrupting the lesson"

Emeric said sorry and hung his head looking confused.

-----------------------------------------------

"Like father, Like son" Alastor said after the lesson

"Very true" Primus agreed

"Hope he never comes back" Fergus said

"I wonder what happened to Rigby" Arthur said

It doesn't seem like her to miss work" Alastor said thinking of the strict witch who taught them.

They walked down to dinner and up to their bedrooms quickly.

The next day was a Saturday. The first Saturday since their plan to attack the Slytherins and it was going to be destines to prepare the assault.

The meeting was opened in their bedroom after they had secured the door against intrusion.

"Anyone have ideas?" Fergus asked starting the discussion

"We should do something untraceable" Primus said

"Yes, something that can't be tracked back to us" Alastor agreed

"But let the Slytherins themselves know who did it" Arthur said "we want them to know who has attacked them"

"We can use a signature!" Alastor suggested "One that the Slytherins know is ours but nobody else does."

"What if they tell the teachers it's our signature?" Fergus asked

"I doubt they will. Too Proud" Primus said "Anyway, as long as we use something that won't suggest it's ours there will be no need for teachers to believe them."

"Incidentally, do we know where their common room is?" Fergus said

"No need for that" Arthur said "we can attack them at the Slug Club"

"Where?"

"Professor Slughorn has organised a supper and private party and Cygnus and his usual favourites are invited"

"A party!" Alastor said "That is very simple. We manipulate the food!"

Everyone had to agree with Alastor's idea as it was the best thing suggested. It was decided: they would do something with the food.

----------------------------

Martha McGonagall was reading a letter from her younger brother Malvolio in the common room when her friend Anna popped up beside her.

"Look at those four" she said pointing at Alastor and his friends.

"Plotting to attack poor Violetta again probably" she said after seeing them leave the common room looking very suspicious

"We should follow them" Anna said

"Are you insane?" Martha exclaimed but Anna had already made her way towards the gang. Martha jumped and followed her.

Primus and Fergus scrambled something quickly as they saw the girls approach them and Alastor and Arthur popped in front to block them.

"What are you up to?" Martha said before Anna said anything. She knew Anna would approve that they were going to play a joke on Violetta or on Cygnus.

"Nothing" Arthur said too quickly

"Don't lie, Hitchens I saw you hide something behind you" Martha said crossing her arms"

"What are you talking about?" Alastor growled

"I saw Weasley hide a piece of parchment when you saw me coming"

"How dare you accuse me, girl?" Primus asked in a mock offended voice

Martha made a quick move and plucked it out of Primus pocket.

"EH!" Primus shouted but it was too late

"What is this? She asked when she got it and read it as her face went red "Congratulations" she said in a small voice, handed the parchment back and left very ashamed.

Primus started laughing after reading himself the parchment and showing it to his friends

"What is so funny?" Anna inquired, she had lingered around.

"Martha took the wrong parchment. She picked a letter from my mother which said that my brother, Quartus had been born."

"So then you were up to something?"

Their faces suddenly went straight

"Don't worry, I wont tell. I want to help"

"Why?" Alastor asked.

"I have my reasons" Anna said

"Very well" Primus said

"Wait!" Alastor interrupted "This is a secret operation we can't welcome anyone so quickly!"

"What are you saying Alastor" Fergus asked

"I am saying that for all we know, she could be working undercover for McGonagall!"

"I am right here Alastor!"" Anna said indignantly

"We should be more careful or we will ruin the whole thing!" Alastor continued raising his voice paying no attention

"If you really want to know:" she shouted "the Slytherins have been insulting since I arrived here and jinxing me from the back"

Anna ran to her bedroom as her face was becoming red enough to match Martha's. Suddenly everything had gone silent. Everyone had heard her and started laughing.

Alastor was rooted to the floor.

The laughter seemed eternal and Alastor stood there with his facial expression becoming the third person to go red in that room.

"I think you should apologise" Arthur's voice said, and somehow it made sense.

He had distrusted her, but he wasn't sorry about that; however there was something that he did regret. He just didn't know what.

Alastor suspected that what Anna had said was not the whole story of what had been happening to her. Her reasons were as good as anyone's, or even better. If there was something he really hated was those cowards who attacked their opponent from behind.

"Alastor" Echoed Arthur's voice and Alastor came back to earth

He walked towards the girl's staircase to say sorry to Anna. He had decided it was the best thing he could do but as soon as his foot set on the second stair he heard a crack and the stairs flattened out all of a sudden sending him back down raising the laughter in the common room once more. Alastor walked out of the common room and started running to hide himself, hoping not to be caught by Shunpike, the caretaker.

-------------------------------------

It wasn't until dinner time that Alastor and Anna coincided at the table, Anna had managed to avoid him during lunch.

"Anna" Alastor called and she turned round.

"I wanted to say that I deeply regret my behaviour in the common room and would be very glad to have you accompany us"

It wasn't completely regret that drove his last statement, but the fact that he had checked Anna's story very carefully and discovered it to be true.

Anna smiled and Alastor smiled at her

"Will you join us?" he asked

She nodded and they sat down to eat while Alastor started to explain the plan to her.

What they didn't know was that Martha was listening and observing very closely and very angrily.


End file.
